The thief and the Pharaoh
by ScottishXTea
Summary: AtemXOC in the future chapters, I warn you now!
1. Chapter 1

The thief and Pharaoh

Part 1

My life story is one of great mystery and misfortune. My tales seem of one you would read out of a story book, but these words and inscriptions are more then fairies and goblins, but of murder and betrayal. Egypt, the ground is fresh with grains, wild fruit and vegetables, but that is not the only inhabitant that resides on the valley's grass at night. There are thieves roaming the star lit hours, their intentions are to steal jewellery and ancient scribes that symbolize our grand heritage.

Our great leaders rest upon an ancient site, which no one knows of other then the pharaoh's guards and officials. To this day, Atemu is renowned for his great leadership over the vast land of Egypt, but the tales of the pharaohs, gods and goddess' have slowly died, leaving the children with no stories or wondrous images to fill their imaginations.

I am going to tell you my story, from the beginning, where it all started. The tale of a young orphan girl named Akila. I was born in Memphis, the lower part of Egypt; it may not sound as vast or grand as some may have anticipated, but it had its wondrous features that separated it from the others. The name Memphis or "the beautiful monument" was given to that region for it housed something significant during ancient Egypt, the pyramid of Aknamkonan.

Later on during the eighteenth dynasty, the entire region was given the label of Memphis. This brand was not the first, but was combined with another "the white wall(s)." Theory has it that a Greek king Menes founded it during the first dynasty. Many have given this man credit for conquering the Nile Delta and unifying the land of Egypt, making it one large unit. Many people referred to this man as Horus-name.

The stories of ancient Egypt filled my fascination, the same story was never enough for me, but I would demand new, refurbished tales of the pharaohs that roamed the great lands of Egypt. My mother and father never fought with me towards the tales of our ancestors, but wondered about my odd behaviour. My love for Egypt and its many tales were the blessings of my name, Akila, the intelligent one.

A day that celebrated my birth, the first time I laid my small infant eyes upon the world and its vast wonders. I was now turning four, the age of which I was able to attend scribal school. My parents hoped that my abilities would rank me higher then the rest of the children, that I would one day be able to enter the royal service, or even become a wealthy scribe. I attended school, my dedication at its peak, my focus was like no other, and my knowledge for the community and its industry and trades grew everyday.

My teachers were proud of my progress during the short time I attended the school. The teachers gave me harder work, to focus my skills and attributes that contained and displayed the potential I was harvesting while completing the advanced scribes. It was hard, but worth it, I graduated the scribal school at the age of seven, my knowledge vast and wide spread of the community and possible trades I would enter as an apprentice. My goal was to become a wealthy scribe, to read and chart the volumes of scrolls kept in the pharaoh's palace.

When I arrived in the city, my breath hitched with anticipation, my muscles ached from the excitement I carried on my shoulders during the ride home. I walked through the city with a prance to my step; a rhythm began to form in my stride. I soon started to dance and sing a lullaby my mother sang to me. The songs sweet chorus raced off my tongue, the words dancing across the street with grace and majesty, the townspeople stopped and watched my unusual behaviour.

_A single thread in a tapestry-  
Though its color brightly shine-  
Can never see its purpose  
In the pattern of the grand design._

_And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face-  
Does it think it's more important  
Than the stones that form the base?_

_So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life,  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes.  
Lai-la-lai..._

_A lake of gold in the desert sand  
Is less than a cool fresh spring-  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
Is greater than the richest king.  
If a man lose ev'rything he owns,  
Has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
Of a new and brighter birth?_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man-  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come,  
The answer will come to him who tries  
To look at his life through heaven's eyes._

_And that's why we share all we have with you,  
Though there's little to be found.  
When all you've got is nothing,  
There's a lot to go around._

_No life can escape being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance,_

_And though you never know all the steps,  
You must learn to join the dance-  
You must learn to join the dance. _

_Lai-la-lai..._

_So how do you judge what a man is worth?  
By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth-  
Look through heaven's eyes.  
Look at your life,  
Look at your life,  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes!_

_(Through heaven's eyes _

_Prince of Egypt Soundtrack)_

My jaw dropped, my eyes shining with glee, I rushed through the door, dropping my bags at the entrance of the small house, racing through the complex, searching for my parents. "Mom, dad, are you here?" I yelled through the empty hall way. My excitement slowly draining from features, leaving a saddened frown on my face. "They have to be here, where else could they be?" I pondered to myself, pacing the hallways once more, convincing myself that my mind is playing tricks on me, an illusion from exhaustion, I'm dehydrated, something to stop the worry that was taking over my body.

'What has happened? Did something happen to mom and dad?' I wondered to myself, not concentrating on my current surroundings. "Hello…Hey are you listening to me?" A masculine voice rang in my ear. "Ah, What?" I answered the strange mans howls with a rude growl of my own. "Why are you here? This home is abandoned." The man spoke with booming volume, his voice low and demanding. 'What do you mean abandoned? I live here with my parents" I announced, my voice carrying an angered tune, my cheeks fuming a scarlet red. "No one has lived here for two years" The man answered defensively, advancing towards the small child.

"That's impossible; I only left three years ago, what happened during my absence?" I asked myself aloud, the man listening to my thoughts intently. "I'm not sure" The man spoke quietly, his thumb and forefinger resting on his chin, signalling he has begun his train of thought. "I'm sorry, but I never got you're name?" I asked quietly, my finger tapping on his broad shoulder. "Huh, O, my name is Ammon." He smiled sweetly, his face brightening the room with his encouraging characteristics. "That's quite the name" I smiled innocently, a giggle escaping my lips as I spoke those soft words. "I think it's fitting, how about yours?" Ammon asked turning his attention to my face. "My name is Akila" I gave a joyful response; Ammon's influence having a great impact on me.

"That's a beautiful name" Ammon stated generously, a smile spread across his red cheeks. "Thank you" A big goofy grin appearing on my face, making Ammon laugh tirelessly at my humorous expression. My smile dropped momentarily, I watched him hold his stomach in pain from laughing so hard. I joined Ammon in his fit of laughter, my stomach starting to ache from my contracting muscles over exerting themselves.

Ammon wiped his teary eyes, peering out of the open door; he noticed the darkened sky stretch across the horizon. "It's time for me to take my leave." Ammon spoke, kneeling down to my height. My smile disappeared from my face; a new expression took hold of my features, one of tiredness. I yawned loudly, I stretched my body, various pops and cracks were heard from my lingering joints. "If you want, you can come with me for the night?" Ammon spoke suddenly, his voice filled with a father's love. 'Nah, I'm okay, I will sleep here tonight, after all this is my house." I mentioned to Ammon, my voice repairing its usual serious tone. "Well, if you insist" Ammon patted my head softly, his signature smile never leaving his cheeks. Ammon walked through the front door; he looked back, waving a final adieu. I mirrored his movements with my own, my hand waving rapidly to both sides.

I ran to my deserted room, laying my eyes upon the space I have called mine ever since I can remember. The small room had the same white walls; the furniture was not moved from its original seat and my picture of the three of us on my dresser. I picked up the picture frame; I looked down at the wooden frame of the picture, able to see dad's handy skills at work. My fingers grazed against the glass that protected the precious family photo. A single tear ran down my cheek, the tear landed on the glass, rushing down the side, staining the wood a darker brown. I carefully placed the wooden frame back on the small dresser and crawled into my comfortable bed. I closed my eyes tightly, letting my dreams take me from reality, bringing me to the perfect place, where nothing went wrong.

Since the incident a couple of months ago, I have been labelled an orphan, I still persist that my parents are going to return home shortly. The officials won't listen to my pleads, they have kept tabs on my daily routine, worried that I might try and go against them, influence the other children to follow my savage actions. Ammon hasn't been around the city lately, I have missed his presence, and his smile that encourages my dreams to flow swiftly to the beating drums of my pounding heart.

A fire coursed through the city with such speed and ferocity, the infuriated heat destroying the homes of many, leaving charred wood laying about the city. The bodies of women, children and men covered the streets; their burned carcasses lay stiff and frozen, no ounce of life lingering in their muscles. I walked through the city, my eyes wide with shock. My hands covered my mouth from the smell of burned flesh, the sight was unbearable to stand, the piles of bodies stacked one by one.

'How could this happen? A fire couldn't have started by itself, there is no possible way.' I thought to myself, my hopes torn from my mind, my body heavy, my limbs unwilling to move forward. The population has decreased greatly due to the fire; the pharaoh's officials will be down in the village to gather more people to continue working on the construction of the palace. Since there are a few adults living in our village, the children will be placed in the service as well. I am one of the chosen; I leave tonight for the palace. The path a head of me is dark and murky, but I can not be afraid of what awaits me at the end of this journey.

Eight years have passed since that day, I am now the age of fifteen, considered to be a responsible and mature adult. I have lived in the palace for eight years, but I do not live in the palace quarters, but rather a bunker that is invisible to the human eye. My room is connected to the palace by a door that leads beneath the ground, where the temperature constantly changes. I share my room with one other girl her name is Anippe, she is a year younger than me. She is also an orphan but from a far off land, Thebes.

When I arrived here, Anippe was a frightened child. She never ate or drank water with out the fear of being touched by another; she constantly sat in the corner of the room, her body tightly knit together. To tell the truth, Anippe was a beautiful young girl, her hair was a beautiful Nut Meg shade, and her eyes were an Earthly green. Her slender form was misjudged by the long dress she wore; it had no custom fitting, unable to reveal her beautiful feminine form to the world.

Since our work hours are shorter then the adults, we spend a lot of the time in our bunker, which has benefited greatly. Annipe has opened up, blossomed in a sense, her personality shining through the cracks. She is very energetic when only the two of us, and she seems to have endless stories of her home. I love the tales she weaves, the wondrous valleys she speaks about, and the Nile that flows along the city's edge. Annipe talks about the Nile a fair amount of the time, her glance changing to an innocent smile, her eyes fill with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thief and Pharaoh

Part 2

"Do you have a family?" I asked abruptly, my mouth moving forth on its own, my actions random and unthinkable. "Well, I did, but…that's all in the past" Annipe gazed into my ember orbs, her features distraught and unfocused, her emotions unguarded from my question. "You had to have a family Annipe." My eyes starred back into Annipe's, my body frozen in place, my muscles locked in gear, trying to conceal the anticipation that was taking hold of my petite form. "I don't want to talk about it" Annipe's voice was quiet, her speech barely audible to my ears. I moved from my current position on my small white mattress, and sat beside Annipes frozen body, her gaze never returning to my determined glare.

"Annipe, what are you hiding?" I wondered aloud, my voice next to her tiny ears. Her eyes starred down at the dirt below our feet, nervously biting at the corner of her lip, frantically scoping the area for a place to hide. "Why would you say I'm hiding anything?" Annipes voice rushed out of her throat, her words high pitched, her body shaking with every word ushered. I placed my hand on her shoulder, bringing myself closer to Annipes frightened body. "Annipe, you can trust me, you have my word" My words dangled in Annipes thoughts, her posture grew in complexity, her body no longer crunched and disfigured from her frightened state. Annipe turned her head, her eyes holding an expression I haven't seen for a long time, fear.

Fear, the state of mind in which you desperately try to erase and forget the images that haunt your thoughts, take control of your movements, and persuade you to no longer put trust in the people around you, even if they are loved ones. The last time this expression carved its mark, was when the fire ran through my village. The flames tearing through caverns of homes, the bodies of emotionless carcasses lay heavily on the warm desert sand.

"Annipe, you don't have to force yourself" I whispered intently, my arms embrace securing the aching girl, my head stationed upon her small shoulder. "Why did this happen? What did I do wrong?" Her words were slow and painful, her voice cracked and rusted from the overwhelming emotions. "You did nothing wrong. You shouldn't punish yourself for someone else's mistakes." My words raced across Annipes tear stained cheeks, her cries muffled in my tan assorted robes.

Annipe wrapped her tiny arms around my waist, her grip tightening with every painful cry. "Akila, the pain, make it stop" Annipe whispered, her complaints growing louder with every intake of oxygen. I brought Annipe closer to me, my arms spanning over her trembling body. "Hush now sweet child, it will be okay" I spoke quietly, my voice caressing her thoughts, her arms easing their anchor upon my body.

_Miriam_

_Many nights we__'__ve prayed __  
__with no proof anyone could hear __  
__In our hearts a hopeful song __  
__We barely understood __  
__Now we are not afraid __  
__Although we know there__'__s much to fear __  
__We were moving mountains __  
__Long before we ever knew we could ___

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill __  
__Who knows what miracles __  
__You can achieve __  
__When you believe __  
__Somehow you will __  
__You will when you believe ___

_Tzipporah_

___In this time of fear __  
__When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I__'__m standing here __  
__With heart so full I can__'__t explain __  
__Seeking faith and speaking words __  
__I never thought I__'__d say ___

_Miriam and Tzipporah __  
__There can be miracles when you believe __  
__Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill __  
__Who knows what miracles __  
__You can achieve __  
__When you believe __  
__Somehow you will __  
__You will when you believe...__  
_

_Hebrew Children_

___A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah __  
__(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
(Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial)  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh  
(Who is like You, majestic in holiness)  
Na-chi-tah v -chas-d -cha am zu ga-al-ta __  
__(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed) __  
__Na-chi-tah v -chas-d -cha am zu ga-al-ta __  
__(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed) __  
__A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra... __  
__(I will sing, I will sing, I will sing) ___

_Hebrews  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill __  
__Who knows what miracles ___

_You can achieve __  
__When you believe __  
__Somehow you will __  
__Now you will __  
__You will when you believe ___

_Miriam and Tzipporah __  
__You will when you believe_

_(When you believe_

_Prince of Egypt Soundtrack)_

_My voice filled the small dirt cavern, my arms firmly wrapped around Anippe's body. I felt her muscles loosen, her heart beat steadying to a normal beat. I peered down at the young girl in my arms; my heart ached as I thought of the horror that engulfed her thoughts constantly. I felt the need to protect Anippe, to hold her close and tell her everything will be alright—but can I really keep that promise? Can I truly protect her when I can't even fight for my own? _

_This single thought kept racing through my head. No matter how hard I thought about it no solution would appear, there was no way to sew the seams back together. My ember eyes glanced down at Anippe, her small form covered in tattered rags and her shoes were not very helpful for the labour we put our bodies under. Her shoes consisted of simple fabric sewn together and tied around her ankles and a thin layer on the bottom for protection against rocks. _

_I continued to wonder her figure until I ended at her face, the only part of her body that wasn't beaten and bruised. Her face was covered in dirt from the morning's duty and her hair was loosely fastened behind her neck with a white piece of cloth. Her hair was matted with dirt and mud, the hardened soil discolouring her natural nutmeg hue. "Anippe, how did you manage to get so filthy?" I asked aloud my fingers removing the clumps from her dark locks. _

"_I fell when I was bringing the stone to the palace" Anippe answered quietly her eyes peering towards the dirt surface of our bunker. "Are you telling the truth? Or are you hiding something?" I asked her with a demanding tone, my eyes watching her movements carefully for a reaction. Anippe glanced up at my ember orbs immediately returning her gaze to the bunker floor. _

"_Anippe, tell me the truth" I spoke harshly my pitch of tone getting lower with her reaction. "I—I um… well you see" Anippe tried to come up with an excuse for her past action. She thought frantically seeking an answer that would relieve her of this glare she received from Akila. "I didn't fall when I was carrying the stone to the palace." Anippe drew a large breath into her lungs, her body tensing at the sudden action._

"_I was bringing one of the stones to the palace walls when a guard got in a fight with an elderly man. I couldn't take the abuse the guard was inflicting upon the man and intervened, making the situation worse." Anippe spoke bowing her head in shame. Tears ran down her tanned cheeks falling on her exposed knees. My eyes widened at her words, placing my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her weeping. "Anippe, it wasn't you're fault" I spoke softly my hand rubbing her back sweetly. _

_Anippe raised her head slowly her red eyes glazed over with tears. "Yes it is, the reason that man suffered so much is because of me. If I hadn't confronted the guard the man wouldn't have gotten what he did." Anippe cried loudly her voice shaking her hands covering her tear stained face. Anippe's face was scarlet from the wheezing and sobbing she did over the small incident she had. Her body heaved harshly her elbows resting on top of her knees. _

"_Anippe, don't say that. The guards are rude and selfish; they do as they are commanded. If anyone is to blame it is the pharaoh, he does not realize the pain we are enduring. The pharaoh has made many mistakes during his kingship and we both know that, but sadly there is nothing we can do to change that." I spoke kindly, my words were harsh and unforgiving but my tone never changed in pitch. _

_I felt sorrow for the people who had to work under the blazing sun, the elder man and woman who cannot carry the work load assigned to them, yet they still push forward. I have several blisters on my palms and feet of the long hours of carrying the heavy stones up the sandy dooms. I wish there was something I could do to stop the abuse upon the workers. Even I had to suffer the consequences of my actions, I would, but how? I can't fight an entire fleet of guards on my own. _

"_Anippe, this may sound crazy but I think I have an idea." I spoke quietly a grin plastering across my tanned cheeks. Anippe turned her frail face towards mine in curiosity, her eyebrows rose to the sudden gesture. "And this idea is good how?" Anippe replied her worry appearing upon her features. "I am going to sneak into the pharaoh's chambers and have a one- on- one chat with him about the current work arrangements. The worst that can happen is he says no, right?" I grinned widely my happiness overwhelming by body._

"_I think that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Are you suffering from heat stroke? You must be asking for a death wish, you cannot just waltz into the pharaoh's private chambers and demands he listen to you're request!" Anippe shot from her seat furiously, her brows drop with anger, her arms placed defensively beside her sides. "Akila, what are you thinking? How are you supposed to sneak through a guarded palace and find the pharaoh before the guards arrest you? There is no way in hell that you can do this!" Anippe yelled harshly her arms flailing in the air wildly her voice dancing along the thin walls._

"_Tell me why I can't? There is no law saying that an Egyptian citizen cannot speak to their pharaoh? Since when do we have to break our backs for our 'noble king'? He does nothing to ease the work load. He doesn't lift a finger, and all we are supposed to do is continue to take this shit? I don't think so, I have had enough. If you aren't going to help me fine, I will do it by myself." My voice roared through out the dusty cavern, my words striking Anippe harshly. "Fine, do what you want." Anippe spat accusingly her tone seeping with venom. _


End file.
